Kaus Kaki
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta. NaruxSaku. Untuk mengobati kerinduan reader pada mereka.


Suara gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah terlelap itu terdengar melenguh pelan. Hendak membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena kedua matanya tetap melekat seperti dilumuri lem yang sangat kuat. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan kedua kakinya di bawah sana dari hawa dingin yang seolah membekukan tubuhnya. Ia lupa saat tidur tadi tidak memakai kaus kaki. Dan itu semua dikarenakan seseorang yang sekarang tengah mengukung tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Sakura bergerak gelisah di dalam selimut. Tubuhnya telanjang, mereka berdua telanjang, dan karena ketelanjangan itu sekarang tubuhnya kedinginan.

"Naru," dengan mata yang tak kuasa terbuka, ia memanggil lirih. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Sakura. Tampaknya Naruto sedikit tersadar karena gadis dalam dekapannya lumayan membangunkannya karena gerakan gelisahnya.

"Kakiku kedinginan," ucap Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menutup lagi kemudian membuka lagi. Ia mengucek kedua matanya agar membuka dan memperoleh kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Menguap lebar kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat Sakura dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Gadis itu telah memonopoli hampir seluruh selimut untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto bahkan hanya memakai selimut itu di pinggangnya saja, untuk menutupi ketelanjangan tubuh jantannya. Menghela nafas mengerti, ia bangkit dan melihat kedua kaki Sakura mengintip keluar dari selimut. Sakura akan tetap kedinginan walaupun seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut bagaimanapun tebalnya apabila kakinya kedinginan. Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakai di samping ranjang. Membukanya kemudian mengambil sepotong celana tidur dan sepasang kaus kaki miliknya. Lalu berjalan kembali ke ranjang, menarik kaki Sakura dan memasangkan kaus kaki pada kedua kaki mungil Sakura yang memang dingin.

"Emm makasih," masih denga kedua mata yang tertutup, gadis manis itu menggumamkan terimakasih saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi kedua kakinya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Naruto hanya bergumam pelan kemudian bangkit dan kembali berbaring di samping Sakura yang kembali terlelap. Ia menatap jam digital di nakas dan melihat bahwa waktu masih menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Menghela nafas pelan, kantuknya telah hilang karena gadis mungil di sampingnya.

Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Tersenyum senang saat memikirkannya. Seringaian keji mulai tercetak di bibirnya saat melihat ketidak berdayaan Sakura di sampingnya. Bagaikan seekor serigala yang telah menemukan mangsanya, Naruto telah menemukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya dan akan dilakukan olehnya pada Sakura yang mungil di sampingnya. Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan gadis itu yang semula miring dengan meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti bayi. Kemudian membawa kedua tangan mungil gadis itu dan memerangkap dalam satu tangan besar miliknya di atas kepala. Sakura tetap tidak bergeming saat ia telah berada di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu. Melingkupi seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan panas yang menguar dari tubuh gagah Naruto yang bertelanjang dada.

Meniup telinga Sakura pelan, Naruto menyeringai saat gadis mungil itu bereaksi. Lenguhan pelan dari bibir manis gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbunyi. Naruto tahu Sakura merasakan gairahnya, walaupun gadis itu belum juga membuka kedua matanya tapi Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu telah memperoleh kesadarannya.

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Naruto menundukan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Sakura yang telah memerah di kedua pipinya. Berhenti sangat dekat dengan bibir gadis itu. Wajah Naruto sejajar dengan wajah Sakura yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Sayang," sengaja memberikan suaranya yang serak, Naruto memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Sakura. Membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Buka mata indahmu itu,"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur," Sakura merengek agar dibiarkan tidur oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya kelelahan, mereka baru tidur jam sebelas tadi dan sekarang Naruto kembali membangunkannya. Tidak akan ia biarkan pria itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang gratis dalam kamusku. Jadi buka kedua mata indahmu itu dan mari kita sedikit bersenang-senang," Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ungkapan pria itu. Akhirnya Sakura membuka kedua matanya, menatap sayu sepasang biru yang hampir transparan menatapnya tajam namun terdapat raut geli di sana.

"Aku tahu, aku akan membayarnya," ucapnya pelan kemudian menutup kembali kedua matanya. Hanya untuk kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah aku menyelesaikan tidurku."

Naruto tak kehabisan ide, ia memutar otaknya. Seringainya kembali hadis di bibirnya. Menatap kedua tangan Sakura yang masih terperangkap di atas sana. Kepalanya menunduk kemudian menyerbu bibir mungil gadis itu dengan ganas, menyesap sari madu dari gadis itu, mencecapnya dengan buas seakan ia kelaparan.

Sakura yang tidak waspada dengan serangan mendadak pria itu hanya membelalak kaget. Ia tak bisa memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar dari ciuman liar pria pirang itu. Kedua tangannya tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya juga tak dapat bergerak di bawah beban tubuh Naruto di atasnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepas ciumannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura dengan kedua mata terbelalak ngeri dan bibir yang terbuka menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat betapa tak berdayanya Sakura baginya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kumau, Sayangku. Termasuk mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu itu. Cukup pasrah dan nikmati saja, oke," Naruto berkata pelan dengan tubuh yang ia angkat sedikit hanya untuk menyingkirkan selimut tebal dari tubuh telanjang Sakura.

Sakura memekik pelan saat tubuhnya tersiram hawa dingin. Oh tidak, sekarang dirinya kepanasan. Dan pria itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kembali pada tidur nyenyaknya. Naruto pasti akan membakarnya sampai pagi, tentu saja dalam artian berbeda. Sakura hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia dapat terjaga keesokan harinya di rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia harus terjaga apabila tidak ingin ditendang oleh Tsunade- _sama_ karena ketahuan mengantuk saat bekerja.

"aaah..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

NB: Maaf teman2, saya tidak bisa update ff cepet. Tetapi saya akan berusaha untuk terus membuat ff. Terimakasih.


End file.
